How about 'no?
by opticalAffinity
Summary: (JakexReader(Dirk)). How the update from page 5748 could have been . Trigger: slight rape?-I really don't like this story I don't know how it got 9 Faves but well thanks anyway :x-


You sat on the roof, trying to ignore your sprite which was keep asking you to touch his muscles. Gazing into the sky, you noticed some weird light going in your direction. You stood up as they came closer. Suddenly, you noticed what those lights were.

Those lights were your friends. Jane, Roxy and… Jake. But they were different. They behaved like they'd be on a big sugar rush combined with drugs. All of them were group hugging and looking at you.

"HEY DIRK!" Jane screamed in a… you could almost say, glitched voice.

You didn't look at her or Roxy once. Of course, they were your favourite gals, but it's been six months since you've seen Jake. Drugged or not, you were both, glad and angry to see him.

"Jake I—"

You wanted to talk to him but you got cut off by Roxy instead.

"DIRK YOU KNOW WHAT? WE ARE ALL GETTING MARRIED!" She screamed. She didn't sound sober at all. Promises, promises. You are going to exchange some words with her once she was going 'sober' again.

"DIIIIIIIIIRK!" You heard Jake screaming in your direction. You immediately looked at him. Jake looked at you with his bright, green eyes and wide smile. "WE'RE ALL GETTING MARRIED! ISN'T THIS EXCITING!?"

You would have smiled if you heard something completely different coming from that Caucasian mouth of his, instead you frowned and hissed "Do I hear right? After six fucking months of absence, I can see you in a completely smashed state, saying, if I want to get married with you three? Fuck no, English."

His smile was still on. He didn't move a muscle. He came closer to you, grinning and staring. You moved away. "Fuck, Jake, get the fuck away from me. I'm tired of your shit." You looked at him and then at the girls, who were obviously busy with ARquissprite.

"Jake, listen…" you started. You weren't sure if it's ok to talk about serious things with him while he was 'drugged', but you had to get that off of your chest. "I'm pissed at you like fuck."

His permanent grinning face didn't fade. He moved his head to the side saying loudly "ARE YOU REALLY MAD ABOUT THAT, DIRKY?"

This whole conversation was useless. You knew it. "Jake, yes. I fucking am." You took a deep breath and continued "It's over Jake. I'm done running after you like a fucking hungry tramp."

He kept looking at you with his big eyes but his grin faded. It was even a surprise for you. You wouldn't expect his expression to change. Nevertheless, it's still Jake and you are sick and tired of him.

"Leave me the fuck alone, y'all." With these words, you went away from them. You didn't notice that anyone followed you, not even your stupid sprite.

You were walking through tunnels and depths of your planet. You were on the ideal height to not wear your gas mask. Peace. Everything was quiet. "Finally…" you murmured.

You walked along the path, suddenly realising it's a dead-end. You decided to turn around and take another path… but then you saw him, standing there, his arms blocking the way out.

"It's not over yet, Dirk." Jake muttered.

You couldn't believe it's Jake. Of course, he still wore his colourful outfit, had his green hair and eyes… but something was different from the Jake you just broke up with.

He walked up to you, blocking the way for you to exit and walk away from him.

He gazed at you with his green eyes lustful and smirked. You must admit you usually liked it when he looked at you like this… but now you were terrified.

He grabbed your hand, pulling you to his muscular chest. "The girls are busy, we should be too, eh?" He whispered. You dared to look up to him. All you could see were his lips, which opened. He let out a quiet chuckle. "Jake stop this jackshit and let me—" He pinned you to the wall in a very rough way, slightly hurting you. He looked down at you. His firm grip didn't change.

The moment you wanted to swear at him, he pressed his tender lips against yours. God, you were pissed at that guy, but he was hell of a good kisser. Somewhere, deep inside of you, you still longed for him. No matter how much of an idiotic asshole he turned out to be. You knew one thing for sure: You want Jake English.

You felt how the tip of his tongue started to caress your lower and upper lip. He licked softly from your lips, down to your neck. You bit your lips in lust. You felt how his grip softened, fondling your arms and your sides. This was nothing but one big tease for you, so you started to touch his hips, to which he looked at you and commanded "No touchy, chap."

Jake was being both, fucking terrifying and unbelievable sexy. You nodded and put your hands away.

Suddenly you felt how he was slowly sucking into your neck, also biting it.

You groaned a bit and started to breathe faster as he ripped of your tank top. He gazed upon your exposed chest, starting to lick every inch of it. You bit your lip again and leaned your head against the wall. Wild making out with your ex-non-ex-boyfriend. It couldn't get better.

However, it got as soon as he opened your jeans, pulled them down and grabbed your junk harsh. You moaned out of pain and pleasure. You had no idea what would happen next. While looking at him, you noticed that you've been growing a bulge. And he noticed it, too.

Jake came closer to you, you felt how your crotches met. He had a bulge as well. And his wasn't small. You moaned as he started rubbing his package against yours and licking your earlobe.

"You like this, don't you, Strider?"

"Y-yes…"

Jake grinned, pulled down your undergarment and caressed you below with his soft but strong fingers. His other hand wandered from your side, to your rear. You could only guess what he is up to. He started to lick your throat once he entered you with one of his fingers. You tried not to moan, holding it back, trying to be tranquil. But once you felt his tight grip around your package, you started to moan into his ear. The tighter he was with the one, and rougher with the other hand, the louder you moaned.

Once you were almost there, he stopped immediately and looked at you. He looked into your begging and desiring eyes and grinned. He shook his head, rose his eyebrow confidently and his lips formed a silent 'no'.

You swallowed and looked down, breathing heavy, tried to calm your breath. You thought that this is it. He just wanted to turn you on and leave you shortly before you even came.

"Strider" Jake started and smirked again. You looked up to him unsure. "Turn around." He finished as he opened his shorts. You turned around right away, hoping for him to not tease you no longer. But he did. You felt how he was stroking his limb between your butt cheeks slowly up and down.

You felt how he put his massive shaft inside of you ungentle while holding your shoulders. You heard him moaning quietly while pushing in and out. Though, It became difficult to hear him over your loud moans of pleasure.

You came a few moments after he entered you, but he didn't seem to have any interest in that. He continued doing his thing, regardless on how you're doing down there.

You felt his teeth going deep in your shoulder as he pushed harder and harder.

It didn't took that long… but you felt him come inside of you. You felt the warm liquid inside of you. As he went out, you started feeling dizzy. You turned to him, looking tired at him.

He kissed you, grinned and whispered:

"Welcome to the _Trickster World_, boyfriend."


End file.
